


Fairytale

by kwondaengdaeng



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Kinda, Song fic, i also like torturing my bias, i like angst too much, nyangbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwondaengdaeng/pseuds/kwondaengdaeng
Summary: You must believe, believe that we can create our our own blissful and happy ending.Just like your favourite fairytale.





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another pointless drabble because jbj has disbanded and I’m literally dying from this emptiness.
> 
> Which means angst as I’ve said, I have a weird fetish for angst.
> 
> Inspired by this little snippet of Longguo singing 《童话》, it’s one of my favourite chinese classics. Also heavily inspired by the song’s original MV.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kjNbb1a2lE
> 
> This is the link to Longguo singing a short snippet of the song. I also do recommend watching the original MV to get a better visualisation of this story

_忘了有多久_

_再沒聽到你_

_對我說你最愛的故事_

_I've forgotten how long it has been since I've heard you telling me your favourite story_

The air was still despite the whirring of the standing fan in the tiny living room in the half-basement apartment. It was in the middle of summer, the heat was unbearable yet Hyunbin wasn’t complaining. He was comfortable. The said was lying on a beaten up sofa, his gaze soft as he stares at his boyfriend struggling to play tie up the loose ends of his newly composed piece on the piano that they managed to fit in the apartment despite its limited space.

Just watching Longguo so focused on his work makes him comfortable. The way the man’s eyebrows furrowed together in concentration was breathtaking. A fresh sharpened yellow pencil wedged in between his cherry lips, his long slender fingers dancing upon the black and white keys in harmony as melodious notes echoes throughout the apartment.

Longguo pauses for a bit, shaking his head a few times as he pulls the wedged pencil out from between his lips and uses the pink eraser on the back to erase some notes from his music sheet before putting it back and pressing different keys once again. He lets out a loud sigh, a little drained and a little squeezed dry from inspiration.

Hyunbin gets up from his position and sticks out his index finger, letting it naturally bounce on random keys on the piano. Longguo smiles at his lover’s creation and strings the keys that Hyunbin pressed together as a surprisingly beautiful melody plays as the younger returns to his lazing on the couch.

In Hyunbin’s opinion, simple days spent together like this one were the best.

_我想了很久_

_我開始慌了_

_是不是我又做錯了甚麼_

_I thought about it for a long time and started to panic, have I done something wrong yet again?_

Longguo collapses onto the couch like cooked spaghetti, all drenched in perspiration and rain. Hyunbin soon followed suit, taking the bottle of water that Longguo had handed to him and chugging it down in huge gulps as he tried to catch his breath. They had ran from the convenience store back to their apartment in the pouring rain. The silly duo had confidently left the house without an umbrella thinking that it wouldn’t rain in the middle of summer.

The younger clenches his fist tight and puts it to his chest, pounding on it several times in an attempt to get rid of the growing pain as he gritted his teeth in discomfort. He glances sideway at the other, making sure that the man doesn’t notice his pain.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Longguo suggests breathlessly, only to be knocked in the head by Hyunbin who whined that they should shower and first before one of them catches a cold.

His boyfriend reluctantly agrees as they bring their towels and fresh dry clothes into the toilet together. Shower times with each other meant lots of hugs and kisses, under the cool running water. Something Hyunbin could never get enough of.

Which was why they only sat down for their movie several hours later, with Hyunbin dramatically sobbing at the sad scenes that were playing on the small screen. Longguo tries to muffle his laughter into the pillow but finally lets out a loud chuckle when the younger glares at him with his red rimmed eyes.

“Stop laughing at me! This movie is so sad...”

“You’re such a silly child.” Longguo wraps his right arm around Hyunbin’s shoulder and runs his fingers through his lover’s hair, allowing the latter to lay his head on the older’s shoulder.

They stayed in the position in a comforting silence before Hyunbin turns to face Longguo, ferociously going for his lips as he slips his tongue in between his boyfriend’s slightly parted lips and into his mouth. Longguo reacts spontaneously, using his right hand to grab the back of Hyunbin’s head and pulls the boy forward, his grip on the boy’s head tightening with every movement.

But it didn’t take long before the younger felt breathless and pulls away much to Longguo’s disappointment, which turned to worry when he noticed his lover’s bleeding nose. Hyunbin must have realized it too because of the red stains he had left above Longguo’s upper lip.

With his trembling thumb, Longguo wipes the blood away as much as he could as Hyunbin just giggles and grabs some tissue from the tissue box that was lying on the sofa that they were sitting on to wipe the stains off Longguo too.

Despite his seemingly cheery expression, Longguo could sense anxiety from Hyunbin’s quivering lower lip.

A tear glides gracefully across Hyunbin’s left cheek.

No, he couldn’t let Longguo know just yet…

_你哭著對我說_

_童話裡都是騙人的_

_我不可能是你的王子_

_You came crying, telling me that fairy tales are lies, I can't possibly be your prince_

The hall was huge, there were hundreds of empty seats before them as Longguo and Hyunbin stands on the stage that Longguo was going to perform at for a music composition competition that day. They were here to rehearse the older’s piece before the competition starts.

Longguo slowly lets go of Hyunbin’s left hand that he was holding onto so tightly, a little unwillingly, as he seats himself in front of the Yamaha C7X grand piano, sucking in a deep breath before allowing his fingers to dance upon the black and white keys in a familiar routine.

But he didn’t manage to even get past the first introduction melody when Hyunbin’s grip on the edge of the piano slackens as he hits the floor in a semi dead faint, eyes rolling backwards. His body lays in a heap on the ground, looking like a marionette whose strongs had been cut and just lying there motionless. Longguo rushes to his side and pulls his limp upper body into his arms, his warm hands reaching for his lover’s cold ones and holding onto them as tightly as he possibly could. Hyunbin’s eyes flutters open and shut repeatedly as he tries to focus on his boyfriend’s face, his chest rising and falling sharply and his body jerking slightly as though he was gasping for air.

_“Will you remember me?”_

_“Will you remember me for a very long time?”_

_“Please be happy when you think of me”_

Longguo lifts his lover up into his arms and cradles the boy like he was a porcelain doll with his right arm supporting the boy’s neck and the left tucked under the back of his knees and runs out of the performance hall.

They leave a trail of blood as the ruby droplets leaks from the corner Hyunbin’s mouth onto the black, black concrete ground, his hand dangles lifelessly by the side.

“Everything will be okay.”

At this point, Longguo didn’t know if he was trying to comfort Hyunbin or himself.

_也許你不會懂_

_從你說愛我以後_

_我的天空星星都亮了_

_Maybe you’ll never know, that the moment you told me you loved me, the stars in my sky has lightened up_

“It’s a Leukaemia relapse. The patient already knows but because it’s in the final stages we told him that we couldn’t do anything more for him. He knows...”

Longguo felt like his entire world had crumbled in that instant.

He knows.

Thinking back Longguo wanted to beat himself up for not noticing the signs earlier. How Hyunbin seemed paler than usual in the recent months, how he seemed to be in pain a lot, his frequent nose bleeds and breathlessness.

The said knew his lover suffered from Leukaemia as a child but he thought the boy was all healed.

Why didn’t you tell me Hyunbin ah… I would have faced it with you, you didn’t have to face it alone…

The older lets out a shaky breath and puts on his best smile as he approached his lover lying helplessly in the hospital bed, an oxygen mask covers nearly his entire handsome face. Noises like constant beepings usually annoyed Longguo but at this moment, the constant beeping that the overwhelming machines were sounding out comforted the man. It was proof that the love of his life was still alive, and Longguo could live with the noises for the rest of his life if it meant that Hyunbin was living and breathing right by his side.

“Hy..ung... ” Hyunbin struggled to even speak, he exerts as much strength as he possibly could to reach out to hold his boyfriend’s hand. For the last time, maybe.

“Hmm?” Longguo tries not to cry but his tears were involuntarily rolling down his cheeks.

Why didn’t you tell me? He wanted to ask.

But he didn’t want to waste Hyunbin’s precious breath explaining his decision.

“Your… competition… Go… Wi….n it… for… me...” The younger slips a phone in Longguo’s hand and he knew, he knew what Hyunbin wanted.

Wiping his tears, the older rises to his feet and slips his own phone into Hyunbin’s hands.

“I love you Hyunbin.” He kisses the younger on his forehead before leaving the ward, turning back to take one last look at his lover before disappearing behind the closed door.

I’ll win this for you.

我願變成童話裡

你愛的那個天使

張開雙手

變成翅膀守護你

I'm willing to become the angel in the fairy tales you love

Spread my arms to become wings to protect you

Longguo dials his phone number into Hyunbin’s phone before placing it atop the corner of the grand piano.

“Fighting...”

Hyunbin’s feeble voice echoes from the other end as Longguo places his fingers on the piano, starting his piece. His eyes closed as he pours his heart and soul into the musical piece titled 《童话》 - Fairytale.

Hyunbin loved fairy tales.

The crowd applauses as his fingers lingered over the last keys of his song.

On the other end of the line, Hyunbin breathes out a sweet smile. A single teardrop rolling off the corner of his left eye as they slowly shut. The phone slips from his grip and crashes onto the ground as his right hand goes limp, hanging gracefully off the edge of the bed, the silver ring on his fourth finger slips off and falls right next to Longguo’s phone.

The line goes dead, a long monotonous dial tone beeps as the emcee announced Longguo as the winner of the competition. Instead of going on stage to be presented his award, Longguo removes Hyunbin’s phone from his ear and clutches it to his chest, rising urgently from his seat and running like his life depended on it.

_你要相信_

_相信我們會像童話故事裡_

_幸福和快樂是結局_

_You must believe, believe that we can create our our own blissful and happy ending._

_Just like your favourite fairy tale._

He finally reaches Hyunbin’s ward as he took slow, long strides to his lover’s side. Picking up the fallen phone and ring, he clutches them tight in his grip as he breaks down. His cries were raw and painful as his knees kissed the ground. Longguo kneels by his lover side took Hyunbin’s cold hand into his and putting it to his cheek.

I won, my love.

Thank you for holding on, to listen to the song that was inspired and written for you. My precious love.

_一起寫我們的結局_

_Let's write our ending together_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check this so forgive any mistakes!


End file.
